Accidental
by omegafire17
Summary: It's Yuma's nature to look before he leaps, and it's bitten him just as often as not; which can part of his charm. Now however, it ends up biting him in QUITE a different way, and maybe even a good one at that... YumaXTori, Rated M


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yu-gi-oh (any series), or their characters.

**Rating:** M (not a lemon)

**By the rating alone, you can guess how it's gonna 'bite' him lol XD Maybe not exactly what right away, but still, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>She slowly sighed, standing there ringing the doorbell, while Yuma meanwhile buried his face against her neck, wrapped around her. Literally.<p>

Within seconds, the door opened. "Oh, hey Tori-" Kari greeted, before taking in the sight that she was carrying Yuma (and that he was fully wrapped around her). "What happened to Yuma?" she asked in a suspicious tone.

"Oh due to an accident, he drank something weird during class" she said with exasperation, grunting from what Yuma was now doing (trying to nibble her shoulder, apparently; _oww!_). "And it caused _this_, so he sent us home."

Kari got a really disgusted/disturbed face, which she understood fully, then got over it. "All right, come on in" she said, stepping aside.

/

"You said it was an aphrodisiac?"

"That's what our teacher said, Kari."

She made a sound, while Yuma was currently stuffing his face, but even more viciously than his usual. "And yet, all it seems to have done is made him even hungrier than normal" she said, clearly exasperated.

She sighed, agreeing - her shoulder still throbbed a bit from earlier. But amongst that was worry, not just over Yuma's state, but over the clearly-not-normal side effects - she knew what an aphrodisiac was, and what it did. And yet, Yuma was showing no signs of any of that; just this ravenous appetite (even for him).

Kari watched Yuma gobble up his next food victim, made a face, then turned to her. "Well, I'd still be careful, Tori" she said quietly, so no one but her would hear. "I realize you two are together, but you're still a bit young for anything 'serious' to happen, so watch out for anything sudden."

She blushed a little, fidgety, but Kari still had a point; maybe they were two years older now, but that still only made them fifteen. And despite those two years, they'd barely changed other than an inch or two of growth (Yuma a little more than her, as he was the slightly-taller one now, if you didn't count his hair spikes before), and the fact that she'd stopped wearing her hair up completely.

"Mmh, this is great!" Yuma interrupted, excited, but not sounding weird at all. "Got any more?"

"That's his fourth course..." his sister said, somewhere between exasperated and disbelief, with an expression to match.

_"Yuma is sick. Must protect food sources from extinction."_

"Ah woah! Hey, put me down Lillybot! I'm just hungry, not sick!"

_"Must protect"_ she spoke, unfazed as she continued to hold him way above the ground. _"Yuma sick."_

"Let go of me you freaky machine!" he yelled, comically struggling while everyone else just observed this with sweatdrops.

Oh boy... it was gonna be a _long_ day.

/

_An hour later_

...or maybe not, in hindsight.

"Ah, that was good" Yuma breathed, inexplicably content, making himself fall backward onto her lap (she was embarrassingly surprised). "Very good eating."

"Yeah, sure" she breathed, looking at him on her lap, trying to keep in mind that Yuma was not himself. "What are you gonna do now?"

"Hmm, not sure" he breathed, looking up at her, seemingly unaware of the situation (or perhaps just fine with it). "Oddly though, I still feel like I want something, but I can't place it."

"W-What do you mean 'can't place it'?"

He sat up, humming, very near her face now. "I don't know, but it's definitely strange" he said, before smiling at her. "Like it's something I don't do often, or something that I don't get naturally. But I have an idea!"

Blinking, cheeks starting to heat up as she got a feeling. "Yes?"

"Well, how about I start by testing it?" he asked, getting even closer (which she still liked despite the situation). "If I try something, and I don't feel like I want it, then that's that. And that way, I work my way through things until I find out what it is I want, since I don't know exactly what I want!"

Something about those words gave her a chill, a very good one; maybe it was the implication that Yuma was about to get quite close to her, and try things he wouldn't normally do first. I mean, Yuma did initiate kissing and hand-holding sometimes, but mostly he was content with letting her do all that (as she liked it that way) - so he never really had urges such as this. He much preferred Dueling, as the (exaggerated) life-or-death 'battles' against each other really got him fired up... and usually after that, he was at his happiest, content to hold her close afterward. Obviously she quite enjoyed that part.

And it was that image than made her breath out. "Yuma, I just-" she started to say, before he promptly kissed her ("Mmph!").

Even now, the feel of his lips never got old! But due to the situation, even as she gasped a little over the sensations, she also felt she shouldn't indulge him while he was like this! As a result, she was half-willing and half-reluctant... Yuma missed that last part entirely; and that wasn't like him _at all!_

But even with all that, Yuma was more forward than usual - within seconds, he'd opened his mouth against hers, and she blushed as a result. Instinctively, despite her mixed emotions, her mouth opened on it's own after a few seconds.

As soon as it did, his tongue moved in.

Gahah!

Her eyes snapped open, not just at the very good sensation that she was loving already, but the fact that Yuma had just done that!

Yuma didn't sense her reaction one bit; he was too busy giving her chills with his tongue.

By instinct, she pressed her hands against his face, to do something about this very-good-yet-very-wrong situation! But while she succeeded in holding his face firmly, she faltered a bit on the actual pushing him away aspect - and Yuma only seemed to take it as her playing hard-to-get, or willing.

Then it got bet- worse.

His right hand, which had otherwise been playing good on her hip, shot up with great speed... right onto her chest!

She tore herself off Yuma's mouth, gasping/moaning out in surprise and shock - Yuma took this opportunity to place a few kisses at her neck, but she barely noticed.

"Y-Yuma" she breathed, now getting worried, even as he moved his hand across her chest and she squirmed. "Stop it!"

"Oh, not where you wanted me to begin? No problem" he breathed blithely against her neck, seemingly oblivious. Well, he normally was, but this was getting out of hand!

Especially when his other hand began to toy with the edges of her uniform's skirt below-

She squeaked, then by pure instinct, grabbed Yuma's hands and forced them + him a small distance away. She was breathing heavily, cheeks flushed red, and he was sorta glazed-over and still oblivious.

"Oh, not really in the mood?" he asked, as if nothing was really wrong, with a small hum. "Well, that's too bad, but I guess I can save that 'want' question for later."

Her teeth slowly ground together. "Yuma, pull yourself together!"

He tilted his head. "With what?" he asked, to which she Grr'd at, "What's wron-"

Still caught in the situation, she drew back a bit, wondering why he'd stopped.

Across from her, Yuma slowly blinked repeatedly, his eyes seeming to clear - then he slowly noticed the situation: that they were had his house, that they were on the couch (she still holding his wrists in an iron grip), and otherwise having no idea what was happening. "Uhhh... what did I miss, Tori?" he slowly asked.

"You can't tell me you don't remember" she said dourly, still mad at him.

He blinked again, then slowly glanced up. "Mmh... it's all hazy, after I drank whatever that was at school" he said, glancing at his 'chained' wrists. "Not that I mean it's foggy, just that it's difficult to make out everything. Did I do something wrong?"

"...you could say that" she pouted irately, to which he blanched at.

* * *

><p>Holy cow!<p>

Freaking out, he ran all over creation screaming his head off, passing by Tori several times in his room (who was exasperatedly waiting for him to run out of steam, annoyed) and otherwise thinking he was dead! He'd done that for the last ten minutes, and it was probably gonna happen for ten more!

Gah!

When he no longer felt like running and freaking out like that, he promptly collapsed on his floor, breathing in and out like he'd just run a marathon... well, perhaps he had in the last half-hour alone. Man he still hated those!

"Yuma..."

Well, least she wasn't mad at him, any more that was - then he saw it when she stepped up just beside him, upside-down in his vision, and hands in front of her so he wouldn't see anything from down here. Which he was glad for, because he had enough to be embarrassed over.

"Gaaaaaaah" he breathed, making it a groan.

"Don't be too hard on yourself Yuma; you weren't in your right mind" she said faintly, behind over him a bit. "You just... drank from the nearest bottle without looking."

"Yeah, that part's totally me, but what I did while out of my mind wasn't me!"

"And I don't care!"

He blanched at her sudden anger, nervous when she continued to glare him... then confused when it softened to a smile, she leaning back up straight. "Come on, I didn't exactly mind" she said, smirking. "I just prefer to be in control of the situation first."

He blinked several times... "What the huh!?" he breathed, before he sprang to his feet, utterly confused. Then he tried to say more, but she stopped him with a finger on his lips, further confusing him.

She smiled at him, cheeks a little red, but still soft. "Come on, Yuma, you're good at dueling" she said gently. "You don't have to try too hard at love, in any way - you can leave that to me."

"...hmm?"

She stepped closer, still keeping her finger on his lips. "I've taken the lead most of the time, and I'll continue to do so, but you? Just follow it; anything you learned and feel like doing, go right ahead" she said softly, removing her finger. "That's all you have to do."

"But... what if I freak out again?" he asked faintly, slowly, still ready to renew that same freak out. "Like today, or normally, because I'm not ready?"

"Then you're not ready, and you need only show it or tell me" she said softly. "Simple as that. And if I'm not ready for any reason, I'm sure even you'll notice that."

"Hey" he pouted, a little annoyed, which helped.

She giggled a little, smiling, before she stepped _even closer_ (he reacted a little despite himself). "Now then" she whispered very softly.

"...oh" he reacted faintly, blinking once before he actually got it. "Oh, heh" he breathed, before he slowly leaned in. Tori eased into the kiss easily, and was content with the simple contact - least he'd gotten some good experience with this part.

/

_That night_

He lay on his bed hammock, moving slightly as he stared at the ceiling, fingers over his key. Despite Astral no longer being around in there, he could almost hear his response to his worries that he wasn't ready for anything Tori might try (getting past the curiosity he'd likely have over this embarrassing subject):

_"I believe you are overthinking this. You both love each other, and though this is not your area of expertise, you try your hardest at all times, and that is the important thing."_

He made a sound, already feeling better; that part was true at least. He would try, that much she could count on, but he would make sure he did the best he could at all times - that's how a champion did it.

He lay there for a moment later, then he heard slight creaking on the ladder, to his surprise. Just as he wondered who was coming up at this hour, sitting up a bit and turned, he saw- "Tori?" he breathed, surprised.

She blanched a little, nervous at being caught, but still managing to climb up the way up. "Hey, Yuma" she said softly.

He sat up all the way, his hammock rocking slightly as a result. "What are you doing up here? I thought you were sleeping on the couch?"

"I was, but couldn't really sleep" she breathed, hands behind her back, slowly moving to stand beside his hammock and looking it over. He slowly glanced down as well, trying to place what she was thinking- wait, was she thinking of joining him!? However, when the seconds stretched a little, that thought slowly died as he thought that wasn't it... least yet.

"Hmm" he slowly breathed, giving her a little look of his own. "Soo, you couldn't sleep, then you decided to come in and get some of my 'affection' to satisfy you."

Tori's cheeks turned slightly red (or at least that's what he could see), but her smile remained, which he thought was weird; usually she'd look annoyed first. "Oh... you could say that" she said softly, leaning forward a bit from the waist, even closer now.

"Wait, I was right!?" he asked, surprised.

"Perfectly" she breathed gently, before making a little motion with her tongue, briefly visible... oh yeah, about that; she'd made that up as a little signal, silently telling him to shut up and kiss her sometimes.

He slowly went 'Heh', before smiling back, leaning in and kissing her softly.

He expected it when Tori let the kiss linger, as she liked those better than the quick ones - however, she soon made it several, then even more than that. He was surprised, but quickly got into it, as the feel of her mouth was something he'd come to like. So while they kissed softly, her hands were moving up his cheeks, and onto to the back of his head, toying with the base of his spikes (which still felt a little weird, but good). He returned the favor easily, playing around in her hair, especially in spots that she really liked.

After that, she broke apart from him to breathe, but not too far away. He just smiled at her-

Tori smiled back as well, cheeks still red. "You know, perhaps I should join you up there" she noted softly.

Having had time to 'think' that over, he no longer felt that was quite so embarrassing, so he moved aside a bit, which made her smile even more. Her first attempts at climbing up made the hammock sway kinda dangerously, due to her weight, but soon they got it and she managed to lie next to him. And bonus, now they were sorta rocking back-and-forth, which felt even better. And Tori continued to feel warm next to him; now he was really glad he'd upgraded his hammock, the old one having broken.

And maybe this still wasn't his best area, but he tried and he did like most of it - which was the important thing.

"Mmh" she breathed softly, head against his shoulder. "Yuma."

"I think I should savor this moment, or something" he said, with his own soft. "This isn't one of your usual moods."

"And for good reason" she breathed. "How often are we truly alone like this for awhile?"

"Rarely."

"Exactly, and now I'm just happy for no good reason."

He slowly looked at her, before flashbacks of 'what happened' briefly came up. "Are you sure it's no reason, Tori?" he asked, kinda embarrassed to bring it up, but he had to be sure of something. "Maybe... you were affected by 'earlier'?"

She surprised him by giggling. "Wow, you're actually ahead of me for once."

"What?" he breathed, utterly confused.

She slowly moved her head, looking directly at him... and he began sweating a bit; he'd only seen that look after their more intense kisses.

"U-U-Uhh, Tori?"

"Hmm?"

"I-I-I'm not ready to do all that again!" he said quickly, hoping she wouldn't hate him; today had sorta freaked him out a little.

"Oh don't worry" she breathed softly, really really close to him now, her breath hot. "You won't be doing everything."

"Wha-?"

"You're not gonna go the full passion route; you wouldn't even know where to go" she noted, sorta amused. "Instead, tonight will be as if it's the first time; you explore, as slow as you want, and I react. And that is it."

He was basically stunned... and relieved once he actually got some feeling back.

"Just kiss me" she whispered, even closer now if that was possible. "And go from there."

Then she actually kissed him, which he instinctively returned, but with a pounding heart; _he_ had the lead now? Great... wait, Tori moved his hands over her body- okay, so she was pushing him in the right direction, least he could go with that. And he was perfectly fine with it, until he realized that she'd placed his hands _very_ near her chest... oh boy. He still remembered himself doing that earlier, and the entirely different way she'd breathed and squirmed in surprise, and what he thought might have been happiness. But she said she hadn't been ready.

Wait, no- she had liked it, but she just wanted to be in control of the situation. That, or she meant knowing what was going on first... and this certainly counted. Gah his brain hurt a little, but he'd still do his best; things demanded no less!

So while the kiss went on for awhile (and moved to light sucking), he focused most of his attention on the hardest part; actually getting his hand to move the first time. Once he got there, then it would go from there, but until then this was the biggest obstacle.

_"Come on"_ he struggled mentally, his fingers struggling, but luckily none of this showed in his kissing efforts. _"Move, move I tell you! Alright then, let's GO!"_

Thinking it as if he'd drawn a card, it worked; his hand moved like a rocket, right onto her left breast.

Tori's squeak nearly made him do the same, but there was no reluctance; just surprise. And then a really soft breath, that he hadn't heard since... earlier... and he found he was liking it somehow. Weird

Well, hard part over, so that was something.

He slowly moved his hand-

Tori squirmed a bit, but never showed any indication that she wanted it to stop, despite the shyness. "Yuma" she breathed softly, quickly pulling him back into the kiss after that. She liked it; that was good enough for him.

And yet, he couldn't quite get enough of the sensation; a very good soft, sorta like squeezing a stuffed pillow, except a bit more... springy, he guessed. Even through her clothes, every touch made her react a little, and showing what she liked through their kiss. Instinctively, he felt this wasn't as bad as he'd made it out to be; it was hardly any different than kissing or touching her hair - it was just the next step up really. And with that, all his worries and shock value slowly disappeared till nothing was left of them.

Good; now he could actually do this properly.

Tori really squirmed in surprise when he started getting aggressive, feeling his way across her chest. "Yu- ah, Yuma?" she breathed, panting a bit, but still holding him close against her.

"I'm warming up to this" he said, with a little sheepish smile. "And uh, you know me, Tori; I- I go with the flow."

She slowly made a sound, sorta like a giggle. "Yes you do" she breathed, kissing him again, which he did- Wah!

Her tongue now!?

Wait, why was he panicking? She'd done that a few times now, even for awhile on some of them... ah forget it!

Even as her tongue slid across his lips, and slightly inside when he reacted, he instinctively did much the same - somehow, he found this just as great as eating something juicy (and maybe in a way, he was). Tori squeaked again their tongues touched, but then surprisingly, she was fierce in moving hers against his, almost like she was angry at him... gah, he had to stop thinking that was it. But even as this happened mentally (or with feelings; he wasn't sure), she held him even closer against him, except for a small space between their chests.

Which he was currently 'using'.

"Hah!" she breathed during a little 'break'. "Yuma! Mmph!"

Ah, yes, she really liked this!

Then his instincts on what to do next changed slightly, and he went for it.

Tori squirmed when his hands were suddenly off her chest, and she lay there confused at the sudden movements with her shirt, then a bunch of squeaks when it was yanked up. Well, not all the way, just under her shoulders, but still.

"Yuma!"

A lot of surprise; he instinctively stopped his latest motion, which would've put his hands back where they'd been. "Uhhh..." he breathed, still in some of the mood, but worried now that he'd done too much. Meanwhile, he stared down at Tori, who lay just slightly below him on the hammock, hands and arms instinctively at the sides of her head right now... and a light green bra (that matched the smaller colored-sections on the front) drawing all of his attention sometimes. Plus her belly button for a little as well, strangely.

He soon began to sweat at the situation in general.

Meanwhile, Tori appeared to be too worried about him in general to even realize that she was still like that. "What's gotten into you?" she half-demanded.

"Uhhh... ah... w-w-well" he babbled a bit. "D-Don't I always... overdo things?"

Blink, then a slight scoff, seeing her sit up - she still remained a bit happy and such from what he'd done earlier, but the mood was beginning to fade. "Well, yeah, but I didn't think you'd take things this far!" she breathed. "The way it made you nervous, I was _sure_ you'd take it slower."

"...M-Me too" he slowly admitted, sheepish, and just sorta waiting for things to go crazy again.

She slowly sighed, before she slowly realized that her shirt was still pulled way up, then promptly freaked out with a lot of red (plus pulling it down obviously). "G-Good night, Yuma!" she breathed quickly, forcefully even as she got off.

"Tori" he breathed, reaching toward her arm, but missing. "I'm sorry if I surprised you!"

Luckily, she stopped even before he finished - but she didn't answer. "Tori?" he asked after a bit.

She breathed in and out, very slowly, then she slowly turned back around... "I'm just embarrassed, Yuma" she said, with a touch of her usual tone. "Like you, it just takes awhile to fade."

"Hey" he breathed, annoyed.

She smiled more; only then did he see that was helping her. "And it just means I'm gonna have to be a lot more assertive in what's the limit" she breathed mildly, arms crossed.

"_More_ assertive?" he asked in disbelief; that wasn't possible... though he also thought this would help Tori more, because this was normal stuff.

She gave him a 'look', but it was with a giggle. "And for now, consider yourself lucky" she said, stepping down the ladder.

"Huh?"

"For what you 'saw' moments ago" she said, with a bit of red. "Now, good night, Yuma."

And like that, she was gone. "Good night?" he breathed to the room, a little red himself - oh boy, his troubles had barely even begun, clearly...

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes they have haha - but he got himself into that one the entire way XD<strong>


End file.
